With you
by 050489
Summary: KakaSaku. Naruto ha vuelto a Konoha. Sakura vuelve a entrenar con él y con Kakashi.Cap3 subido.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Beautiful**

**Negrita : Conversaciones**

_Cursiva : pensamientos_

Texto normal : narración

Sakura se levantó temprano como cada mañana para entrenar, pero hoy sería un día diferente.

"_Será como en los viejos tiempos…"_

Y es que hoy no iba a entrenar con Tsunade como solía hacer, sino que volvería a entrenar con su antiguo quipo. Naruto ya había vuelto de su entrenamiento intensivo con Jiraiya y Kakashi se había ofrecido para entrenarles.

"_Me muero de ganas de entrenar con esos dos…Kakashi…Naruto…"_

La joven ninja salió con una sonrisa de su casa.

"_Os demostraré lo fuerte que me he hecho…ya no seré un estorbo para vosotros"_

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha con su nuevo uniforme : camisa sin mangas oscura, falda corta de color claro y unas botas negras.

Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro no había llegado nadie alli.

"_Como siempre llego la primera…je je.."_

Al poco tiempo oyó una chirriante voz que reconoció enseguida.

**-"¡¡¡Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"**

"_Naruto…"_

El joven llegó a donde estaba ella.

**-"Ohayo Naruto"**

**-"Ohayo Sakura-chan"** –dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa **–"¿sabes? Me he hecho mucho más fuerte , ahora soy mejor que Kakashi-sensei."**

"**Eso es lo que tu quisieras…"**

**-"¡Sensei!"** –gritaron ambos al ver a Kakashi junto a ellos.

"**Ohayo chicos**"

**-"No has llegado tarde, ¡es increíble!"**

_-"Me han perdido el respeto por completo…"-_pensaba el ninja copia.

Sakura sonrió. Este tipo de situaciones le recordaban "los viejos tiempos", cuando aún estaba _"él"…_

Kakashi miró a sus antiguos alumnos.

**-"Vaya…cómo habeis crecido…"**

Después miró especialmente a Sakura.

"_Sobretodo tu…Sakura…" –pensó_.

"**Como ya os habrá dicho Tsunade"** –comenzó a decir Kakashi –"**vamos a formar un equipo los tres, el quipo 7, como éramos antes. Entrenaremos juntos y realizaremos las misiones que se nos manden"**

"**Sensei**" –dijo Naruto con la mirada firme –"**antes de nada me gustaría cumplir mi promesa. Juré que cuando terminara mi entrenamiento con Jiraiya lo haría**"

"**Nos hemos entrenado mucho para salvarle, ese será nuestro primer objtivo antes que cualquier misión**."-dijo Sakura

Kakashi los miró sorprendidos "_Vaya…aún piensan en salvarle…"_ Después les sonrió.

**-"Yo también quiero salvarle, pero primero hay que entrenar nuestro trabajo en equipo y reunir información"**

Naruto y Sakura asintieron con la cabeza.

"**Y ahora…enseñadme cuánto habeis crecido…"** Kakashi sacó de su bolsillo dos cascabeles.

Sus alumnos le miraron con una sonrisa.

**-"Peparate Kakashi sensei**"-dijo Naruto

"**Te vamos a machacar**"- dijo Sakura

**-"Eso ya lo veremos…**" Kakashi destapó su Sharingan y empezó a pelear con sus alumnos.

Se pasaron toda la mañana peleando hasta que Naruto y Sakura consiguieron los cascabeles. (Los consiguieron como en el manga. No lo pongo por si alguien no lo ha visto y le fastidio la gracia…el caso es que consiguieron los cascabeles)

**-"Vaya…habeis mejorado bastante…estoy orgulloso de vosotros**" – dijo Kakashi

"**Gracias sensei**" –contestaron sus alumnos.

"**Sobretodo tu, Sakura. Me has sorprendido mucho…puedes llegar a ser más fuerte que Tsunade-sama…"**

Sakura se puso colorada ante el cumplido "**Gracias sensei**"

**-"Bueno, pues mañana nos vemos…¡adios!"** –dijo Kakashi alzando la mano.

**-"Espera sensei**" –dijo Naruto –"¿**Quieres comer con nosotros?"**

Kakashi se llevó la mano a la cabeza…"**tengo…cosas que hacer"**

"**Sensei"** –dijo Sakura- **"por favor**"

El jounin miró a la chica y a su cara de ruego n_. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que o a una chica tan guapa?_

**-"Esta bien**"- dijo con resignación.

**-"¡Genial!** – gritó Naruto eufórico **–"¡vámonos a comer ramen**!"

"_Nunca cambiarás…Naruto…"-_pensaron Sakura y Kakashi mientras le veían dar saltos de alegría.

Así que los tres ninjas de dirigieron al restaurante de ramen que Naruto solía frecuentar anteriormente. Cuando llegaron allí se sentó cada uno en un taburete, por orden : Naruto–Sakura-Kakashi.

Sakura acercó sus labios a la oreja de Naruto y le susurró : **"Bien pensado, Kakashi se tendrá que quitar la máscara para comer"**

Ambos ninjas rieron.

**-"¿Qué ocurre?"** Kakashi los miró con su ceja visible arqueada.

"**Na-nada sensei**" –dijeron ambos alumnos nerviosos.

El dueño del local les preguntó **:"¿Qué quieren tomar?"**

"¡¡¡**Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen…!**"-Naruto se pudo a gritar como un loco.

**¡PUM!** (puñetazo de Sakura en la cabeza de Naruto)

"**Idiota, ya te ha odio la primera vez que lo has dicho**"

"_Que carácter_"-pensó Kakashi – _" no me quiero imaginar lo que deben de doler los puñetazos de Sakura con esa fuerza mounstruosa…"_

**-"Aquí teneis**" –dijo el dependiente extendiéndoles un cuenco de ramen a cada uno.

Sakura y Naruto miraron a Kakashi esperando a que se quitara la máscara para comer.

**-"¿hmp?"** Kakashi notó cómo le miraban **"Oi chicos, ¿qué es eso?"-**dijo señalando al cielo.

Sus alumnos miraron. Allí no había nada. Para cuando volvieron a mirar, Kakashi ya se había comido su cuenco de ramen.

**-"¡¡¡AGHH!"** –gritaron los dos

**-"¿Estais bien?"** –les preguntó su maestro

**-"Si si sensei, no es nada**" –dijo Naruto – **"Oi, ponme otro cuenco de ramen por favor**"

**"Bueno, yo me voy ya. Hasta mañana, me alegra haber entrenado con vosotros" **–dijo la ninja.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de alli. Mientras lo hacía, Kakashi y Naruto la miraron hasta que se perdió en la lejanía.

"_Sakura está preciosa…"_ –pensó Kakashi admirando cada una de sus curvas- _"…preciosa…"._


	2. Sakura

Gracias por los reviews, por favor, sigan escribiendolos.

**Capítulo 2 – Narración de Sakura en primera persona**

"_Ayer fue el día más feliz que he tenido en todos estos años…por fin todo vuelve a ser como antes…solo faltas tu…Sasuke-kun"_

Salí de mi casa temprano para entrenar. Hoy también me sentía feñiz…¿por qué? Porque iba a entrenar de nuevo con Naruto y Kakashi…y esperaba que así fuera siempre.

Caminé por las calles de Konoha, hoy me parecía todo tan maravilloso…

En 10 minutos llegué a la zona de entrenamiento y sonreí. Llegué la primera, como solía hacer hace años. No me importó esperar porque mientras lo hacía, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos.

"_Naruto ha crecido mucho…incluso está guapo.. je je …y Kakashi-sensei sigue tan guay como siempre…simpre haciendo que no le interesa nada y llegando tarde…nunca cambiará…"_

"**¡Sakura-chan!"**

Oigo la voz de Naruto llamarme. Su voz también ha cambiado, ahora es más adulta y más grave. Suena bien…

"**Ohayo Naruto"** –le sonrío y él también lo hace. Siempre ha sido muy alegre y eso me gusta de él…aun que a veces resulte algo escandaloso…

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?"

"**No, solo unos minutos"**

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos. Naruto parecía algo nervioso, y eso que él siempre está tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo.

"Sakura-chan…" –me llama suavemente tras unos segundos **–"Lo que dije ayer iba en serio. Voy a cumplir mi promesa"**

Le miro sorprendida y le sonrío.

"**Lo sé Naruto**" –asiento con la cabeza **–"yo también hablaba en serio, esta vez voy a ayudarte"**

Naruto me miró con cara de asombro.

"**Sakura…"**

"**No te preocupes Naruto, yo también me he hecho muy fuerte"**

"**Lo sé…ayer me sorprendiste mucho durante el entrenamiento…¡¡¡menuda fuerza que tienes! Me recuerdas a la vieja Tsunade"**

**¡PUM!(**Golpe sobre la cabeza de Naruto)

"**¡¡¡No insultes a mi maestra idiota! Aun que a veces sea muy estricta la respeto mucho"**

"**¿Ya os estais peleado otra vez?"**

Es Kakashi-sensei, que acaba de llegar.

"**Buenos días chicos**"

"**Buenos días sensei**" –le contestamos

"**Bien, ¿empezamos?"** –dice Kakashi

"**Si"-**respondemos Naruto y yo a la vez.

Calentamos peleando entre nosotros. Después practicamos con los kunais y por último practicamos nuestras técnicas especiales e hicimos control de chakra. No fue un entrenamiento muy duro, pero después de moldear chakra te quedas sin fuerzas, por eso siempre lo hacemos al final. Para descansar, los tres nos sentamos en la hierba, al lado de los troncos que se usan para mejorar la puntería. Para mi sorpresa, Kakashi también se sentó con nosotros. Hace unos años nunca se cansaba entrenando con nosotros y verle sentado junto a mí tan exhausto como yo me resultaba raro. Ahora Kakashi parecía más mi compañero que mi sensei.

"**Qué pasa sensei, ¿ya estás mayor para esto?"** –le dije en plan de broma. Ahora tenía más confianza con el, le trataba de tu, como a un compañero.

Me miró con sudor recorriendo su frente y respirando con dificultad.

"**Me ofendes Sakura…yo soy muy joven aún…"** –me respondió él. Tal vez fueron imaginaciones mías, pero la voz de Kakashi había sonado diferente. Siempre me había gustado su voz, pero esa vez me gustó mucho más aún.

"**Sois unos debiluchos**" –dijo Naruto levantándose. Parece que los años que pasó con Jiraiya han dado su fruto. Ahora sabía controlar y racionar su chakra casi a la perfección, es decir, casi como yo je je je…

"**¿Os venís a comer ramen?"** –nos preguntó.

"**No creo que pueda ni levantarme…"** –dije. Realmente estaba cansada. Yo controlaba muy bien mi chakra, pero tenía la mitad que Naruto. Cada día tenía más chakra, pero siempre he tenido poco.

"**Lo siento Naruto, pero es que yo ya estoy muy mayor y no me puedo levantar…¿verdad Sakura?"** –dijo Kakashi otra vez con esa voz.

"**No te enfades sensei…lo decía de broma**" –dije

"**Tienes razón sensei, ya estás muy mayor…no sé cómo ponen a un viejo como tú de compañero de unos jovencitos**"-dijo Naruto

Kakashi se rió.

"**Soy muy joven aún. Tengo…"** Kakashi iba a decir su edad pero Naruto le cortó.

"**Me voy a comer ramen, nos vemos mañana"** –dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba.

Nos quedamos solos Kakashi y yo. Había un silencio algo incómodo.

Cuando Naruto cortó a Kakashi me quedé con la duda…¿cuántos años tenía Kakashi? Nunca lo he sabido ni le he peguntado…aparenta ventitantos…pero no sé exactamente cuantos. Siempre le he visto como mi sensei y nunca me atreví a preguntárselo por si estaba mañ hacerlo…pero ahora que era mi compañero, tal vez podía preguntárselo.

"**Kakashi…"** –me sorprendí a mí misma al no llamarle 'sensei'

Él me miró

"**¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

Kakashi se acercó más a mí quedando sentado al lado mía.

"**¿Te interesa saberlo?"** –otra vez esa voz…me estaba volviendo loca…si no fuera porque es Kakashi diría que está intentando seducirme.

"**Es sólo curiosidad"** –le dije algo intimidada. Cada vez me miraba con más intensidad. Sentía sus ojos posados en mí todo el rato.

"**¿Qué importa la edad?"**

"**Nada, supongo"**

"**¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?"** –dijo acercando su cara más a la mía.

"**No lo sé…la edad se mide por la apariencia de la cara y como tu la llevas tapada…"**

Kakashi se rió. Que risa tan bonita. Siempre me había gustado verle sonreír.

"**¿Quieres verme sin la máscara?"** se acercó aún más.

En otra ocasión hubiera deseado ver la cara de Kakashi, siempre había querido verla, pero me sentía intimidada por él. Me miraba de una forma muy diferente a la de hace años. Afiló sus ojos y me lo volvió a preguntar **: "¿no sientes curiosidad?"**

"**Si…"** –le respondí timidamente Noté como me sonrojé.

Kakashi se levantó. Se puso de espaldas a mí y empezó a caminar.

"**La curiosidad mató al gato Sakura..."** –dijo mientras se alejaba.

Allí me dejó sola sin entender nada. ¿Por qué me dijo esas cosas? ¿A qué venía eso? Supongo que no había que darle importancia…Kakashi siempre había sido así de raro. Se referiría a que un ninja no tiene que caer en la tentación por curiosidad. Es mejor no pensarlo mucho…

Cuando recuperé energías, salí en busca de Naruto. Tenía hambre y puede que aún estuviera en el Ichikaru's.

Efectivamente, allí estaba Naruto comiédose su tercer plato de ramen.

Puse una mano sobre su hombro y le saludé.

"**¿Comes otra cosa que no sea ramen?"** –le dije sonriente

"**¡Sakura-chan! Siéntate a comer conmigo"** –me dijo señalando un asiento junto al suyo. Obedecí y me senté a su lado.

"**Naruto…"**

"**¿Fé?"** –me dijo con ramen en la boca ( ¿Qué?)

"**Puedes llamarme Sakura"**

Naruto me miró extrañado.

"**Me refiero a que puedes quitar el "chan"**

Él me sonrió.

"**Claro, pero es que es la costumbre…y el "chan" lo añado para darle un matiz cariñoso"**

Le sonreí.

"**Está bien, como quieras. Yo me voy a comer a casa, que ayer ya comí ramen."**

"**¿Y qué pasa por comer ramen dos días? Yo lo como a todas horas"**

"**Naruto, hay gente que no es como tú y le gusta variar ¿sabes?...Hasta mañana"**

"**¡¡¡Hasta mañana Sakura-chan!"**

Sonreí mientras me alejaba. Otra vez el "chan". Bueno…supongo que si a él le hace feliz…recuerdo que yo también le añadía el "kun" a Sasuke…Sasuke…le echaba de menos. Él era el chico al que había querido tanto tiempo. Con los años, el amor fue disminuyendo…pero aún le seguía queriendo y salvarle era mi prioridad número 1.

Regresé a mi casa. Entre, subí por las escaleras y e tumbé en la cama de mi habitación. Me levanté para desnudarme y ponerme el pijama y me volví a tumbar.

Por culpa de Kakashi no podía dormir. No dejaba de hacerme preguntas ¿cuántos años tendrá? ¿por qué me dijo eso esta mañana? Y…¿por qué me mira así? ¿está enfadado conmigo?

En el siguiente capítulo …Cap 3 .  Narración de Naruto. _"¿Es mi imaginación o Kakashi-sensei no deja de mirar a Sakura?"_

**¡¡¡dejen reviews!**


	3. Naruto

Gracias por los reviews. Siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero es que no sé hacerlos largos…se me hacen muy pesados…este capítulo lo intentaré alargar. Besos.

**Capítulo 3 – Narración en 1º persona de Naruto.**

Me levanto como cada mañana y bajo a la cocina a desayunar. Adivinen que es lo que desayuno. Pues si, ramen . Abro la nevera, donde tengo un bol de ramen de ayer y me lo como rapidamente. ¡¡¡Está delicioso! Incluso cuando es del día anterior. Vuelvo a mi habitación para terminar de vestirme y ponerme mi protector. Me miro al espejo y sonrío.

"_Hoy entrenaré duro"_

Yo siempre he sido un chico al que le gusta entrenar duro y siempre me he esforzado al máximo, pero esta vez tenía más ganas que nunca de entrenar porque lo hacía junto a Sakura y Kakashi, mis antiguos compañeros. Me hacía tan feliz volver a entrenar juntos…

Llegué al campo de entrenamiento y allí estaba Sakura. Parece algo pensativa. ¿En qué estará pensando? Me acerco a ella y la saludo.

"**Buenos días Sakura-chan"** –dijo el rubio alegre

"**Buenos días, Naruto"** –dijo ella, también sonriente

"**¿En qué estabas pensando?"** –preguntó él

Ella se sobresaltó. Parecía que la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

"**En nada…"** –mintió ella

"**Venga Sakura-chan…que yo ahora soy más maduro y me lo puedes contar…"**

"**No es nada…es solo que…"** –noté como Sakura se sonrojaba – **"¿Cuántos años crees que tiene Kakashi?"**

Caida al estilo manga con gotita incluida 

Casi me da un infarto al oir la pregunta. ¿Qué cuantos años tenía Kakashi? ¿Estaba pensando en eso realmente?

"**Te estoy hablando en serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"** –le insistí

"**En eso…"**-dijo agachando la cabeza

No pude evitar reirme. Me caí al suelo riéndome sin parar y pude sentir la mirada furiosa de Sakura y sus instintos asesinos sobre mi, pero yo no podía parar de reír.

Golpe sobre mi cabeza 

"**¡Naruto no baka! (Idiota) ¡No has madurado en absoluto!"** –me gritó muy enfadada.

Si hay algo que no había cambiado en Sakura era su carácter…

Sakura se sentó en el suelo enfadada. Paré de reírme y me senté a su lado.

"**Lo siento…es que…"**-reí otra vez (aunque intentaba no hacerlo)

Otro golpe sobre mi cabeza 

"**Contigo no se puede hablar nunca en serio…"-**dijo ella

Esa última frase me dolió. Yo quería ser alguien de confianza para Sakura y demostrarle que, de vez en cuando, yo también puedo ser serio y hablar sin reirme.

"…**25"** –dije serio

Sakura me miró sorprendida. Parecía que le resultaba impactante verme serio.

"**Cero que tiene 25 años"** –volví a decir serio

Sakura me miraba con una cara de sorpresa y de agradecimiento a la vez.

"**¿Por qué querías saberlo?"** –pregunté

"**Sólo por curiosidad…"-**respondió algo nerviosa – **"es que…no sabemos nada de él…"**

"**Tienes razón…nunca cuenta nada sobre él…y el sabe todo sobre nosotros…"**

"**Es tan…misterioso…"**

Aparece una nube de humo y tras ella se ve a Kakashi 

"**¿Quién es misterioso?"** –dice Kakashi con su libro en mano.

"**¡¡¡Ahhg!"** –Sakura gritó como si la hubieran pillado robando o algo así – **"na-nadie sensei"** –dijo después muy nerviosa

"**¿De qué hablabais?"** –nos preguntó Kakashi despegando su vista unos instantes del libro para mirarnos.

"**No era nada importante sensei…"** –coloqué mis manos detrás de mi cabeza– **"es que Sakura me ha preguntado que cuántos años…"**

No pude terminar porque Sakura se abalanzó sobre mi espalda y me apretaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Kakashi nos miró como si la escena no le sorprendiera.

"**¿Cuántos años qué?"** –peguntó

"**Que cuántos años tiene Tsunade-sama"** –mintió Sakura

Kakashi suspiro. Mientras, yo seguía intentando respirar.

"**Sakura…suelta a Naruto…"** –ordenó Kakashi con desgana

Sakura me soltó y me dedicó una mirada de las que solo ella sabe hacer. Todo el mundo dice que es "la mirada de la muerte", pero yo creo que en realidad esa mirada es "la mirada del amor".Kakashi comenzó a hablar. Yo, por supuesto, no le estaba escuchando. Tenía cosas mejores en las que pensar… Sakura me pega porque me quiere…me quiere tanto….

"**Naruto"** –me llamó mi adorada Sakura- "Kakashi te está hablando"

"**Explícaselo tu luego Sakura…"** –dijo Kakashi volviendo a mirar su 'librito'

"Si sensei"

"**Por cierto Sakura…"** –dijo en un tono 'raro' (N.A : el tono'raro' al que se refiere Naruto se traduce como 'seductor')

"**¿Si sensei?"**

"**No mientas…se te da muy mal, y…tengo 26"** –dijo en un tono aún más raro. Después de decir eso desapareció.

"**Qué cotilla es el tio…nos había estado espiando…¿no crees Sakura?"**

Sakura miraba al vacío. Parecía que se había congelado.

"**¿Sakura?"** –me acerqué a ella y pasé una mano por en frente de su cara. Finalmente reaccionó.

"**Por fin reaccionas…¿qué es lo que ha dicho Kakashi-sensei?"**

"**Ha oido todo…"**

"**¿Uhm?"**

"**Quiero decir…ha dicho que tenemos que ir a la sala donde se asignan las misiones dentro de 10 minutos"**

"**¡Una misión! ¡Genial!"** –grité muy contento

"**Vamos Naruto, Kakashi-sensei nos espera allí"**

"**Hai"**

00000000000000000

"**¿No tienes otra misión mejor?"** –le repriqué a la vieja Tsunade. Nuestra misión consistía en hacer de 'policías' en una aldea cerca de Konoha. Ahora eran las fiestas y teníamos que vigilar que todo fuera bien.

"**¿Qué has dicho?"** –dijo Tsunade muy enfadada

Sakura me agarró por el cuello y me tapó la boca.

"**No ha dicho nada maestra…"**

"**Bien…"** – dijo la vieja entregando un papel a Kakashi- **"Aquí teneis todo lo que necesitais saber…buena suerte"**

Kakashi se acercó a nosotros.

"**¿Nos vamos?"** –nos dijo sonriente

Ambos asentimos y salimos de la aldea.

00000000000000000000

"**Menuda mierda…"** –dije mientras saltábamos entre los árboles en dirección a la aldea de Balamb (N.A : el nombre lo saqué del FFVIII) – **"Yo quería una misión más importante…"**

"**Esta misión es importante Naruto**" –me dijo Kakashi desde atrás. Nuestra formación era : Yo – Sakura – Kakashi.

"**Además…así podremos pasarnos por la feria y divertirnos"** –dijo Sakura muy alegre

A mí la idea aún no me convencía.

"**Ya…pero pasar una semana vigilando una feria no me parece una misión importante para un jounin…"** –dije enfadado

"**¿Jounin?¿Se puede saber desde cuando eres jounin?**"-dijo Sakura

"**Quería decir chunnin…"**

"**¿Chunnin? ¿Desde cuando eres chunnin?"** –dijo Kakashi

"**Ahgg…¡Callaos ya!"** –dije enfadado **– "Si, vale, soy un genin…pero soy tan bueno como un jounin…¡o incluso más!"**

"**No seas creido Naruto…"-**dijo Sakura

"**Mirad…ya hemos llegado**"-dijo Kakashi señalando al horizonte.

Hay que reconocer que Balamb era muy bonito. Tenía puerto y grandes barcos atracados en él. Era una aldea en la que los ninjas veraneaban por sus playas con agua cristalina y fina arena.

Nos paramos a la entrada de la aldea.

"**Nuestro horario va a cambiar un poco…"-**dijo Kakashi **– " la feria es por la noche, a partir de las 10... asi es que dormiremos durante el día para por la noche poder vigilar la feria bien despiertos"**

"**Pero yo no tengo sueño…Son las 10 de la mañana"-**dije enfadado con los brazos cruzados.

"**Bueno…hoy podemos ir durante el día a la playa de Balamb…"**

"**¿A la playa? ¿De verdad podemos ir?"** –dijo Sakura ilusionada

"**Si…"**

"**Yeah!"** –grité mientras daba saltos de alegría. Cogí la mano de Sakura y tiré de ella – **"Vamos Sakura-chan, vamos a la playa"**

"**No tan rápido"** –dijo Kakashi frenándonos – **"primero vamos al hotel a coger habitaciones. Es temporada de vacaciones y además es la feria, si no cogemos las habitaciones ahora puede que luego no quede ninguna"**

"**Esta bien…" –**dije resignado.

0000000000000000000

**¿Cómo que solo queda una?"** –me quejé a la recepcionista.

El hotel era elegante y de aspecto lujoso. Las paredes estaban decoradas con dibujos en color azul y bordes dorados.

"**Si, solo nos queda una. Estamos en temporada alta y con la feria…"**

"**Entiendo…"** –dijo Kakashi. Se dio la vuelta y nos miró.

"**Pues vaya...¿ahora que vamos a hacer?"-**dijo Sakura en un tono triste

"**Está claro, cogeremos esa habitación**" –dijo Kakashi

"**¿Qué? ¿Estás loco sensei?"** –gritó Sakura

"**Naruto y yo no vamos a hacerte nada…tu podrás dormir en la cama. Naruto y yo dormiremos en el suelo**"

"**Y si por la noche tienes miedo, yo puedo dormir contigo si quieres**" –dije sonriente.

Kakahi se dirigió de nuevo a la recepcionista.

"**Denos esa habitación, por favor"**

"**Enseguida señor"** –dijo la recepcionista cogiendo unas llaves. Se las entregó a Kakashi y los tres subimos a nuestra habitación.

00000000000000000000000

"**Guau…"** –dije sorprendido. La habitación era muy amplia y lujosa. No estaba dividida, todo estaba en la misma sala. Lo único que sí lo estaba era el cuarto de baño.

Al fondo estaba una cama de matrimonio, en el centro había un par de sofás formando esquina uno con el otro y había una terraza con vistas a la playa.

"**Bueno sensei, nos vamos a la playa"** –dije dejando mi equipaje y cogiendo a Sakura por el brazo.

"**Ah….muy bien…"** –dijo Kakashi

"**Adios"** –dije acercándome a la puerta

"**Esto…¿con qué os vais a bañar?"** –nos dijo Kakashi

Sakura y yo nos miramos.

"**Es verdad…no tenemos bañador**…"-dijo Sakura

"**Bueno…cuando tengais uno venís a la playa…"-**dijo Kakashi acercándose a la puerta

"**¿Qué?¿Te vas a la playa?¿Sin nosotros?"** –dijo Sakura sorprendida

"**Si…a vces necesito descansar¿sabes?…¡hasta luego!"** –dijo Kakashi abriendo la puerta y dejándonos solos a Sakura y a mi.

"**¿Y ahora que hacemos Naruto?"** –me preguntó preocupada Sakura

"**Está claro…¡vamos a comprarnos un bañador!"** –dije con ganas – Comeremos ramen e **iremos a la playa por la tarde"**

"**Vaya Naruto…a veces tienes buenas ideas…"** –me dijo Sakura sonriéndome.

00000000000000000000000

"**¿No es ese de allí?"** –dijo Sakura.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decir que nos compramos un bañador y después comimos ramen. Sakura se compró un bikini de color rosa. No entiendo mucho de esas cosas…pero para mí le quedaba muy MUY bien. Cuando se lo puso me sangró la nariz y tuve que ir al baño corriendo para que no se diera cuenta. No quiero que piense que Ero-sennin me ha enseñado a ser como él de pervertido…

Yo me compré un bañador naranja que me llegaba a la rodilla, estilo surfero. Después de comer fuimos a la playa, seguro que Kakashi estaba allí aún. Sigamos…

"**¿No es ese de allí?"** –dijo Sakura

"**¿Eh?"** –miré en la dirección que Sakura miraba. Evidentemente, si, era Kakashi. Estaba tumbado en una toalla gris tomando el sol y…¡no llevaba máscara! Sin embargo, su cara estaba tapada por el libro que lee a todas horas.

"**No tiene la máscara…"-**dijo Sakura-chan muy sorprendida

"**Vamos Sakura-chan, es nuestra oportunidad para verle sin máscara**" –dije levantando el puño.

"**Si"** –dijo ella decidida

0000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Os ha gustado? Yo espero que al menos no os haya parecido aburrido…porque la verdad es que yo creo que me ha salido muy "soso". Lo siento, el próximo será mejor y habrá más acercamiento entre Kakashi y Sakura. Lo prometo.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, es que he estado liada con otros fics. **DEJEN REVIEWS please.**

**Ana - Ani Haruno -**


	4. Kakashi

"**¿No es ese de allí?"** –dijo Sakura

"**¿Eh?"** –miré en la dirección que Sakura miraba. Evidentemente, si, era Kakashi. Estaba tumbado en una toalla gris tomando el sol y…¡no llevaba máscara! Sin embargo, su cara estaba tapada por el libro que lee a todas horas.

"**No tiene la máscara…"-**dijo Sakura-chan muy sorprendida

"**Vamos Sakura-chan, es nuestra oportunidad para verle sin máscara**" –dije levantando el puño.

"**Si"** –dijo ella decidida

**Capítulo 4 – Kakashi**

Este capítulo está narrado en pimera persona por Kakashi, el sensei más kawai de Naruto.

Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a mí con sigilo.

"_Je,je…será mejor que desaparezca"_

Escondido entre la arena, les observo. Se acercan hasta estar detrás de mi doble y se paran. Cuentan hasta tres y levantan el libro.

"**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué MIERDA….!"** –grita Naruto al verme desaparecer sin poder ver mi cara bonita.

"**¡¡¡¿PERO QUÉ….!"** –grita Sakura.

"**JA,JA,JA"** –me río con fuerza y salgo de mi escondite –"**Como ninjas espías fracasaríais seguro, y además…." –**me paro en seco al ver a Sakura. Increíble…nunca antes la había visto en bikini. Mi cuerpo no responde…sólo responde la parte de mi cuerpo que no quiero que responda en este momento…

"**¿Sensei? Naruto te está hablando**" –dice Sakura algo colorada. Mierda…seguro que me he quedado mirándola y no me he dado cuenta…

"**¿Qué decías, Naruto?"** –dijo intentando poner un tono de naturalidad

"**Menudo sensei…ni siquiera me escuchabas…"** –dice Naruto molesto

Sakura mira al mar un instante y después corre hacia él.

"**¿Sakura chan, ¿dónde vas?"** –pregunta Naruto

"**¿Tu que crees?"** –grita ella mientras sigue corriendo hasta sumergirse en el agua.

Naruto me mira.

"**Sensei, ¿quieres que te haga unas cuantas aguadillas?"-**me dice

"**No te confíes, tal vez sea yo quien te las haga a ti…**"-le respondo

"**Eso ya lo veremos…"** Acto seguido corremos hacia el mar y nos zambullimos.

Naruto y yo estuvimos haciéndonos aguadillas. Después yo me fui a nadar un rato mientras Naruto y Sakura jugaban. Estaba un poco alejado, pero veía perfectamente lo que hacían. Ja,ja,ja…Sakura acaba de pegar a Naruto por tocar donde no debía…

"**¡¡¡Baka! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme ahí**" –se oyó a Sakura enfadada.

Menudo genio tiene Sakura…cualquiera le lleva la contraria…pero me gustan las chicas así. Sonrío y sigo mirando.

Por cierto, se me olvidaba decir que me baño con máscara. No es del mismo tejido que la que suelo usar. Es del mismo material que están hechos los globos de agua. ¿Qué por qué la llevo siempre? Pues vereis, es porque…

"**¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei!"** – me llama Sakura desde lejos

"**¿Umh?"**

Ella se acerca nadando hasta donde estoy yo.

"**¿Dónde está Naruto?"** –pregunto cuando llega a mi posición.

"**Allí**" –me dice señalando a la arena.

Ja,ja,ja…Naruto está jugando a los castillos de arena con un grupo de niños pequeños. Creo que uno de ellos es Konohamaru.

"**Es que no tengo ganas de jugar a lo que está jugando Naruto…"** –me dice sonriendo

"**Creo que puedo entender por qué…"**

"**Ja,ja,ja"** -akura tiene una sonrisa muy bonita. Lo malo es que casi siempre está enfadada. Lo bueno es que enfadada está más guapa aún – **"Me aburro yo sola, ¿quieres que hagamos algo?"**

Esa pregunta tiene respuestas muy pervertidas…(se me había olvidado decir que a veces soy un poco pervertido) NA: ¿A veces? ¿Un poco? xD

"**Bueno…yo estaba nadando…si quieres nadar conmigo…"**

"**Claro"**

Empezamos a nadar con la cabeza fuera del agua para poder hablar mientras.

"**¿Qué tenemos que hacer mañana?"** –me pregunta

"**Nada peligroso…sólo vigilar que no ocurra nada durante la feria. Durará sólo 2 días,** **este fin de semana…"**

"**¿Y podremos divertirnos nosotros también en la feria?"** –me dice animada

"**Me temo que no…"**

Su cara muestra tristeza. No me gusta verla triste.

"**Bueno…tal vez te deje irte un ratito"**

Ella me sonríe. Eso me gusta más.

"**Gracias sensei**" –me dice acercándose a mí. Eso me pone algo nervioso (Y es muy raro que yo me ponga nervioso…)

Apoya sus manos sobre mis hombros. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Me va a dar un mansaje? Espero que...**aaaaaggggrrr splash**

Pues no, no era un masaje…era una aguadilla, pero se lo perdono por ser ella.

"Ja,ja,ja" –ríe ella señalándome –"**es la primera vez que te he visto despistado…¿en qué** **pensabas sensei? Un jounin no tiene que estar distraido nunca…"**

Es que tú me distraes…

"**Qué vergüenza de sensei…¿Realmente eres un genio?" **

Bueno, tal vez no se lo perdone tanto…

"**¡Ey! ¿pero qué---splash"**

Al final he acabado haciéndola una aguadilla, por burlarse de mí…no es por ser creido…pero soy el mejor jounin de Konoha…(Sale un chibi Gai : ¡¡¡¡mentira! YO y solo YO soy el mejor…jejeje)

Sakura asoma la cabeza. Tiene un aspecto muy sexy con el cabello empapado y tampando parte de su cara. Además, su expresión es de enfado, por lo que está aún más guapa.

"**¡Sensei!¿Cómo se atreve? Estaba despistada…"**

"**Menuda chunnin…¿Y tú eres la discípula de Tsunade?"** Cómo me gusta la venganza…

"**¡Te vas a enterar sensei!"-**dice tirándose a mi cuello para intentar ahogarme.

Sin estar distraido, Sakura no me ahogaría en su vida…pero como soy un sensei excelente, dejé que me "ahogara", así ella estaría contenta…

Cuando ella termina de "ahogarme" pongo una mano sobre su cabeza y la hago otra aguadilla más. Al final se convirtió en una pelea bajo el agua.

Accidentalmente (juro que no miento) durante la pelea de toqué un seno. Muy avergonzado, dejé de jugar de inmediato y pedí perdón. Ella me miró muy roja (yo también lo estaba, pero por suerte llevo máscara ) Por cierto, estaba muy blandido…ju,ju,ju…

"**Lo siento Sakura**" –dije **–"ha sido sin querer**" (juro que fue sin querer, yo no soy uno de esos sensei que se pasan con sus alumnas, yo los respeto mucho)

"**No…no pasa nada…"** –dice nerviosa.

Kuso…creo que la he incomodado, será mejor que me vaya…

"**Bueno, yo me voy a nadar por ahí un rato más, tu vuelve con Naruto."** Ella asiente.

Me doy la vuelta y cuando comienzo a nadar noto que algo me agarra el trasero. Me giró para ver quién o qué fue eso y veo a Sakura sonriendo, pero muy roja.

"**Lo siento sensei, ha sido sin querer…" **

Yo la miro con cara de enfado. No quiero que piense que me ha gustado. Además, soy un buen sensei que…(N.A : Que sí Kakashi, que TODAS sabemos que eres el mejor sensei…) Está bien…ya me callo…

"**Lo siento…"** –dice ella al ver mi cara de enfado-"**sólo lo hice porque así estábamos en paz…Era una broma"**

No puedo enfadarme con ella…tiene cara de chica buena.

"**No estoy enfadado, pero soy tu sensei y…"**

"**Si, lo entiendo…perdón…"**

"**Vuelve con Naruto, que ya es tarde. Ahora voy yo"**

Ella asiente.

"**Por cierto sensei, yo pensaba que tenías 22…"** –me dice antes de irse nadando.

¿22 eh? Je,je…Si es que me conservo muy bien…bueno, ¡y que aún soy muy joven! Mi pelo gris es exótico, no significa que tenga canas…es algo que me viene de familia. Además, ¿Qué hace Sakura con el pelo rosa? Eso tampoco es muy normal…(el pelo de Gai es peor) –Sale chibi Gai : Es que tu no lo entiendes Kakashi, mi peinado es lo que se lleva ahora entre los jóvenes…(N.A :JAJAJAJA)

Cuando terminé de nadar, salí del agua y me acerqué a mis compañeros. Aún me llaman sensei, pero desde que volvió Naruto somos compañeros por igual, ya no soy su maestro.

Sakura tomaba el sol tumbada con los ojos cerrados sobre una toalla mientras que Naruto la miraba. Naruto tiene buen gusto…

"**¿Qué haces mirando a Sakura Naruto?"** Me gusta fastidiar, sobretodo si no deja de mirar a Sakura. ¿Y si la desgasta que?

Naruto me miró con cara de odio y Sakura abrió los ojos.

"**¿Qué estabas mirando baka?"** –dice Sakura muy calmada pero con su mirada de enfado hacia Naruto.

"**Na-nada Sakura-chan, es que te estaba mirando era Kakashi-sensei"**

Ahora el que mira con odio a Naruto soy yo.

"**Ja,ja,ja…¡qué tonterías dices!"** –digo yo. Hay que disimular, la verdad es que yo también la estaba mirando.

**Groaggggggggg** –suenan las tripas de Naruto

"**Tengo hambre**" –dice Naruto como si nada

Sakura y yo pasamos de él. A veces es lo mejor…

"**¡Tengo hambre!"** –vuelve a decir.

Seguimos pasando de él.

"**¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre!---"**

Vale, cuando tiene hambre hay que hacerle caso o no se callará en horas. Todos sabemos que el chico es persistente…

"**¡¡¡CALLATE YA IDIOTA!"** –dice Sakura agarrándolo por el cuello.

Pobrecito, no me imagino cómo tienen que doler los golpes de la ahora discípula de la Quinta.

"**Está bien, iremos a cenar"** –dije resignado

"**¿Ramen?¿Ramen?¿Ramen?"** –dijo Naruto entusiasmado

"**Si…ramen…"** –si digo que no se volverá loco otra vez…

"**Pero nos invitas tu ¿no?"** –me pregunta Sakura guiñandome un ojo. Eso me ha gustado.

"**No**" –respondo secante

"**¿NO?"** –gritan los dos a la vez

"**No"** –repito –"ahora **todos cobramos el mismo dinero, pagároslo vosotros…"**

Caminamos por la ciudad buscando un sitio agradable donde comer, y lo encontramos. Estaba situado en una esquina, y tenía aspecto acogedor.

"**¿Qué tal ahí?"** –dijo Sakura **–"Seguro que venden ramen"**

"**Esntonces vamos**" –dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, espero que este os haya gustado más que el anterior. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Me voy a ir de vacaciones y volveré en un mes. Espero que sigais escribiendo esas historias tan buenas para leerlas todas cuando vuelva.

Besos y dejen reviews ONEGAI . **Gracias por leerlo**.


End file.
